Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-87.89.203.7-20190601012811/@comment-35425753-20190603225814
Greenn06 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf "Je rappelle toujours qu'en 1 vs 1 de la première fois... Doflamingo a battu Law facilement sans forcer... Il n'y avait même pas match... Il n'y a eu aucune fatigue de la part de Mingo." Hein.. Donc parce que Doflamingo bat facilement Law, qu'on oublie le gamma knive et tout le reste qu'il a pris dans la tronche ? C est quoi ce raisonnement, c est pas débile ça ? Doflamingo affaiblit est toujours un cran au dessus de Law c est tout. Vous etés les 1er a pleurer, nous répéter que BB est affaiblit a MF : sqardo, vieux etc. Et qd c est Doflamingo beaucoup le zap ^^ "Je vois les Mingo surpris par le Gear 4. J demande à celui qui a dit cela... À quel moment Mingo a pu rivaliser avec Luffy dans cette transformation ?" Il esquive le Calvary canon et une autre fois il l'arrête avec l'éveil. Le reste c est de la pure surprise en plein enchainement, il ne s attendait pas que Luffy en gear 4 hakifié soit en caoutchouc. De même qu'il le tient a distance le temps que la bird cage soit presque arrivé a son stade final alors qu'il est affaiblit a gogo donc pas en posture d attaquant. "Les gens parlent des armures de Cracker... Luffy dit bien que c'est le haki de Cracker qui le rend si fort..." Luffy le pense. Et a juste titre vu qu'il s avére que si son haki est le plus dur c est surtout parce qu'il la couple avec la dureté de base de son bouclier et armure. C est pas compliqué a comprendre, surtout que mister crackers fait quoi après que son armure est en miette ? Ben il reste en retrait, utilise ses soldats biscuits pour former un bouclier. Tout prend sens qd les pièces du puzzle s assemble. "Cracker a géré Luffy de A à Z avec le Gear 4... Lui aussi comme Dofy comme certains le disent a été surpris quand Luffy a attaqué... Mais contrairement à Dofy, il a maîtrisé la situation et avait clairement le dessus." Bien sûre qu'il a maitrisé la situation.. Puisque cette situation est parfaite pour lui : impacts gear 4, gear 4 dont la faiblesse est le temps qd lui n est pas du tout contrarié a créer sa barriere de biscuits. Mais sa barrière de biscuits elle est en m i e t t e pour les pigeons face a Dofla, jle pense sérieusement. "Son armure n'est pas juste son fruit du démon et même... Ça fait partie du combat... C'est encore plus bête de dire que c'est grâce à son fruit qu'il est au dessus... Les fruits du démon font partie du combat..." C est pas ça que tu dois chercher a contredire parce que c est pas ce que je dis et ni doflyblinders. C est plutôt le fait qu il est impossible qu'un perso soit plus avantagé par un autre. Ici que crackers est un adversaire très avantagé face a Luffy, que ce n est pas une question de niveau mais d avantages (qui du coup influe sur votre perception de "niveau). Hors tu peux pas le contredire, bien sûre que c est le cas.. Contributeur 2001:861:4346:9F60:D075:3BC7:1086:DF09 " Au faite je repensais a un argument falacieu que j'ai pu lire plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas du tout du a la surprise quand Craker blessre Luffy." "Luffy a son armement activé la ou Craker frappe et le blesse quand même," Ça aurait été une honte qui ne lui fasse rien après une telle occasion en or.. Les arme tranchantes, les épés c est thé point faible de Luffy.. "de plus il est sous ses yeux et Luffy le voit sortir et faire, l'éllement de surprise n'entre ici absolument pas en ligne de compte, j'en veux pour preuve incontstable que plus tard Luffy esquive une attaque qui l'effleure a peine et pourtant le blesse." On parle pas de plus tard là, on parle du moment précis où son armure est détruite et qui lui surgit de manière totalement surprenante en blessant son bras. Ne pas dire que c est une surprise, c est comme ci que tu me disais que toi même au moment de ce passage t as pas été surpris de voir un cracker sous une autre apparence. "Craker peu donc blesser Luffy profondément s'il n'esquive pas le coup, l'éllement de surprise n'a absolument rien a voir la dedans et cela est démontré en action." Alors Luffy qui est en pleine action, tu crois qu'il peut revenir sur son coup pr esquiver le coup d'épée ? Bien sûre que non.. Le coup dont tu parles Luffy l esquive, nous on parle du coup qui a marché au moment d un effet surprise en sa faveur. "Pareillement quand je lit "Doflamingo se bât avec les entraille en compote" alors que Doflamingo lui même dit qu'il a réparé les dégats même si ça ne lui rend pas sa pleine forme...." Ben ça lui rend pas sa pleine forme, voilà Tu ramènes tout en une attaque qu'il est le seul à s'être pris des coups ?! Arrête les arguments inutiles pour avoir raison... Tu aimes trop faire ça... Tu n'as vraiment pas d'arguments... L'effet de surprise qu'il n'a pas de haki ? Tu démontres au contraire sa faiblesse. Il n'a jamais rivaliser avec le Gear 4... Ne cite pas des parties qui ne prouve rien... Il a résisté aux coups... Mais il n'a jamais égalé Luffy dans sa transformation. Mec un moment il faut que tu cesses vraiment tes rajouts... Luffy confirme bel et bien son haki. Il n'y a pas d'allusions sur le mélange entre son fruit et son haki... Si Dofy n'en était pas capable, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas... C'est une capacité au combat... Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir avec... Quand on lit tes arguments, c'est à croire que Cracker devait combattre sans rien... Tu n'es clairement pas objectif dans ce débat... Tu n'as pas d'argument je le répète encore... C'est que tu n'as rien compris dans ce combat. Luffy n'avait pas le niveau de Cracker dans ce combat.... Sans les 11h, il ne remportait pas la victoire. Cracker était nettement meilleur. Tu insistes sur sa capacité... Je le redis encore, ça fait parti du combat... Tout comme Dofy utilise ses fils, et les autres détenteurs de fruit du démon... Il n'y a pas de réponse à te donner dessus... Tu manques clairement d'objectivité dans ce débat... Tu ne fais que répéter une même chose... Son fruit... Dofy a été surpris (il y a le haki pourquoi ?) Bref j'ai compris que vous n'avez rien à dire dessus en fait... Vous vous contentez de parler de ce qui fait la force de tel en rendant cela pas normal... Je ne sais pas s'il y a un possesseur du fruit du démon qui n'a jamais utilisé cela pendant un combat... Vous êtes ouf dans ce débat. Aucun argument... Cracker : Force, utilisation du fruit du démon, haki de l'armement... Cracker surpassait Luffy clairement... Dofy n'a jamais montré cela.... Bref !